1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to construction industry and particularly related to pre-cast walls used in the construction industry. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a method and system for fabricating a non load bearing partition wall with an internal cavity partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Masonry is a commonly used technique for building the structures. Masonry is the building of structures from individual units laid in and bound together by mortar or any other alternative material. With the shortage of labor being faced and cost escalations, the projects are executed behind schedule. The self weight of the material influences the design criteria for the structure to become uneconomically.
The masonry structure takes time to build. It cannot be built more than one meter per day. It is labor intensive. If the masonry structure is to be built over one meter in a day, staging is required and additional labor is also required to lift the block and give the block to the mason to build the same. It becomes very difficult and labor intensive to build the masonry wall. The work output gets reduced and a cost of construction also goes up. Moreover, a time of construction is also pushed further thereby delaying the schedule of the project.
Normally, after the structure has been build to a required height, the constructed structure same has to be left for a required period of time for curing. By curing, the site gets wet and a starting of other works subsequently on a same day becomes very difficult. In general, after masonry has been built and gained enough strength, an electrical groove cutting and a junction box fixing are done by chipping into the masonry structure. By doing so, the strength of the masonry gets reduced. Since the procedure of chipping involves hammering, it progresses into micro cracks into the masonry structure. After a complete chipping has been done, laying of electrical wiring, switch box, junction box, etc., are carried out. Once this is done, the grooves along the wall through which the conduits have been laid have got to be packed with cement and mortar, and a mesh is put over the same. The filling in the grooves has to be cured for a specific period of time. Once this is completed, an internal plastering of the wall is started, and which are again, labor intensive. After the plastering is completed, the plastered surface is to be left to be cured for a period of 10 days.
One of the existing prior arts discloses a method of constructing walls in a building by using the precast technologies. The method disclosed herein uses the tilt-up concrete panels which increase a life of the structure as they are manufactured under a controlled environment. Commercially, the thickness of the precast wall panels ranges from 100 mm to 200 mm. But, the precast concrete panels are heavy and difficult to be transported. Then the bore holes are made through the concrete panels, and groove cutting is done on the plastered wall to accommodate the plumbing pipes and electrical lines. After laying the plumbing pipe and electrical conduit, once again a coat of plastering is to be done thereby simply wasting material and labor. If there is any maintenance to be done in the plumbing line, the entire wall is to be chipped and, there will be remarkable damages and the damages are to be fixed again in the process of chipping.
Hence there exists a need for a method and system to provide a lighter and a twin wall with a required strength thereby facilitating an infrastructure for the services to be embedded into the walls, preserving design details, allowing for a rapid construction and helping in reducing a volume of raw material consumed. Also, there exists a need for a method and system for fabricating a non load bearing partition wall with an internal cavity portion with partitions.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.